Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage equipment and a door-to-door delivery system and methods for using and operating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the storage equipment that stores a plurality of packages delivered multiple different times to the same address and the same door-to-door delivery system with a related method of using and operating the same.
Technical Background
Recently, the lockable storage equipment, so-called door-to-door delivery locker, is installed in the common area and so forth in the housing complex and available for the door-to-door delivery service.
Relative to such door-to-door delivery system, the door-to-door carrier can store the delivery addressed to the resident in the box of the door-to-door locker and then lock the box even when the resident is absent and then after the resident can unlock the box to take out the delivery addressed to oneself. Accordingly, the door-to-door delivery locker is capable of preventing theft and provides for the delivery safely of stored items.
Patent Document 1, JP 1-15-98857, the entire contents of which are incorporated by references, discloses the common locker equipment as one of prior arts relative to the door-to-door delivery service applying such a locker.
With regard to the common locker equipment according to Patent Document 1, the number of a locker having the size fitting the package in is designated and the carrier opens the box's door to put the package in and closes the door thereof.